


A Little Fall of Rain

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Quicklet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: You had been pining after H.R. for a while now and when you finally get the gumption to confess your love for him, everything quickly falls apart.





	A Little Fall of Rain

The rain that started out as a fine mist had turned itself into a proper downpour as you and H.R. burst in through the front doors of STAR Labs. You both shook the rain from your hair and laughed as you pulled your raincoat off of the coffee. You had volunteered your own coat in order to keep HR’s coffee warm and dry.

“The sacrifices I’m willing to make for you, HR.” You shook off your coat, water dripping to the floor as you slung it over the abandoned front desk.

“For me, or for my coffee?” HR nudged you as you both walked towards the cortex.

“Hm, maybe both. Because without your coffee, we know how you get.”

“You mean I turn into that o’l Thawne guy and go all evil speedster on you?”

“Something like that” you laughed as you entered the cortex.

You handed the coffee around to everyone in the lab and kept your favorite blend for yourself, taking quick sips of the hot liquid. You were hoping the coffee would energize you enough to finally get up the courage to ask HR out on a proper date.

You had felt an uncommon attraction to HR the day that you met him. He had the handsome features that all of the Wells you had met possessed, but his face was different. It was different because of the wide, bright smile that was constantly seen plastered across his face. Something about a smiling Wells made you smile, as his warmth and joy brought an instant lightness to your heart.

In your moments of darkness, the stress of Savitar and Iris’s death muddling your thoughts, HR would usually be the first to arrive to your side with a cup of coffee and a quick joke. He greeted you with a warm hug each day and an even warmer smile to make your day just a bit better. In a moment of quiet, today was the day that you had hoped to finally ask HR out and this, combined with the coffee you had hoped would make you feel better, made your heart pound twice as loudly in your chest as you had anticipated.

By late afternoon, you were standing outside of the lab where HR was spending his time. Your mind was racing as you prepared yourself to step into the doorway. Just as your feet decided to move, Tracy Brand blew past you and into the lab with great urgency. You hung back at this point, standing beside the doorway and listening as they talked. You held your breath as the seconds of sudden silence hit your ear. You peaked into the doorway, your heart feeling like it might just fall to pieces as you saw HR and Tracy together, him kissing her softly on the mouth, a look of fond happiness on his face.

Your heart dropped to the floor as you tried your best to hold the tears back. You quickly ran off, hoping no one would hear the sudden sob that escaped your throat. You ran off through the hallways and out the front door, not in the proper mindset to remember your raincoat.

HR caught a glimpse of a figure darting away from the door of the lab, breaking his contact with Tracy. He excused himself hurriedly and stepped out just in time to see her racing down the hallway. He apologized to Tracy, running out and after her. He saw her, still steps ahead of him, running out the door of the lab, raincoat still hung on the hook.

He snagged the coat before running out after her, the rain pouring ice cold streams down his face, soaking through his clothes. A shiver ran down his body as he ran, the heavy downpour clouding his vision. He saw her slow down, picking up his own pace to catch up. Something seemed strange in that moment, however, as if time suddenly slowed as he saw her body tense.

The world stood still as he saw her body raised upwards, Savitar out of no where now stood with her impaled through the middle. He dropped her like a rag doll, his gravely voice then spoke:

“An event I did not expect, and yet a welcome surprise, I suppose. One less of Team Flash which I must worry about getting in my way. A minor character in the story, however, but a loss none the less, I’m sure.” The sharp blade released from her form as she crumpled to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Savitar took a step back before finally vanishing into the mist.

The rain had finally slowed as HR ran to her side, tears mingling with the drizzle which now fell quietly around them. He took her head into his lap, stroking her hair. He laid the raincoat across her body, as if it might protect her in some way.

“I’ve got you,” he said quietly, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks, “you’re safe now.”

Though weakened, she reached up and touched HR’s face with a gentle hand, the tears just barely glistening under the orange street light. A weakened smile graced her pale face as her lips parted, “what’s a bit of rain to me right now?” She looked down at the raincoat that HR had tucked so securely around her. “There’s no more pain now, HR. You’re here with me now, what else do I need to know?”

“Y/N, I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I mean, I should have been there for you. This shouldn’t have happened, this is all my fault.”

“You could not have prevented this, HR, and you know it,” she whispered, “I shouldn’t have let my feelings get the best of me in the end. My own selfishness got me here, not you. But you are here now, and you are the one who is destined to watch me die and there is no one more I could have hoped for in my last moments.”

“Dying, you’re not dying. We’ll get you help, we can fix this. Caitlin can fix this, she can fix you, I can fix you.” He clutched her hand, “I promise you, I will not leave you.”

“All you need to do right now, HR, is be with me, hold me,” a tremor shook through her body, “hold me close.”

HR, as gently as he could, pulled her body up into his arms, holding her, his head resting upon hers. He felt her breath shorten and slow before her chest finally ceased its rising and falling. HR still remained kneeling on the ground, the limp figure of Y/N now resting in his arms, as still and peaceful as if she were just sleeping. The cold and wet ground now mixed with the feelings of the warm and viscous blood soaking into his clothing.

Using a free hand, HR pulled out his phone, notifying the team of an emergency alert. In a moment, Barry arrived, shortly followed by Cisco. Both froze upon the vision of the scene: a broken man clutching the still body of a dear member of the family.

Her body was lifted and removed, embalmed, and dressed in an outfit picked by HR himself. Her funeral was small and close, a plot chosen comfortably away from the main road towards the back by the trees, as she had once expressed her desire for. A fitting scene, the rain which had chilled them on the day she died now fell again, a small trickle of water flowing off of the top of HR’s umbrella.

Her casket was lowered into the ground, HR stood with Tracy beside him as his closest friend and most trusted individual was buried. He stood and wished he had the chance to talk to her again, tell her that she was not to be alone for long, as soon he would join her side in a stoic grave. But now she was gone and he lost all chance to make sure she knew how much he cared for her, loved her, and cherished her.

It was then he decided, his actions to come would be for her and for her own dedication and sacrifice for the team. He would do it for her. And after all, what’s a little fall of rain?


End file.
